memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Programma: amore (episodio)
In un ultimo tentativo di comprendere l'umanità, Data inizia ad uscire con una collega, Jenna D'Sora. Nel frattempo, una nebulosa nella quale sta transitando l' Enterprise '' causa strani fenomeni a bordo. Riassunto Teaser :"''Diario del capitano, data astrale 44932.3. L' ''Enterprise si sta accingendo ad attraversare la Mar Oscura, una nebulosa inesplorata di materia oscura. Il comandante Data sta modificando alcuni siluri fotonici per un esperimento atto a fornire ulteriori informazioni circa questo fenomeno inusuale." Jenna D'Sora, che si è recentemente lasciata con il suo fidanzato, Jeff Arton, sta lavorando con Data ad una sonda. Quando Data nota che è distratta, la ragazza replica di aver visto Jeff poco prima, il quale le ha chiesto di cenare insieme. In risposta ad una domanda fattagli da Jenna, Data recita una litania di motivi per i quali ha deciso di rompere con lui. Data le dice che "''In qualità di tuo amico, è mio dovere esserti da supporto durante i momenti difficili." - un comportamento che Jenna trova dolce. Nel frattempo, la lancia la sonda all'interno della nebulosa, producendo un effetto favoloso. Prima parte Jenna e Data suonano nel locale per i concerti, insieme a Keiko O'Brien. Dopo l'esibizione, Jenna critica il proprio modo di suonare, ma Data replica che non vi sono stati errori tecnici nella sua esecuzione. La ragazza insiste, e Data si offre di far pratica con lei, assicurandole - tuttavia - che gli spettatori non si sono accorti di nulla, ma hanno - al contrario - apprezzato l'esibizione. Jenna apprezza la disponibilità di Data, e più tardi, mentre i due bevono un drink insieme a Keiko ed a Miles O'Brien, Data intrattiene i compagni di tavolo flirtando con la ragazza. Sul ponte, Data sta analizzando i risultati ottenuti dalla sonda. La nebulosa possiede una densità di materia oscura superiore a quella di altre formazioni simili. Ipotizza che la vita in questa regione dello spazio si dev'essere sviluppata in modi particolari. Viene presa la decisione che l'Enterprise si recherà nei pressi di un pianeta ubicato in questa regione, per appurare se la teoria di Data è corretta. In infermeria, la dottoressa Crusher sente un ipospray cadere sul pavimento mentre cammina, ma non vi presta molta attenzione. Nella stiva dei siluri, Data sta lavorando ad un'altra sonda, mentre Jenna gli parla. Prima ch'egli se ne vada, Jenna lo bacia, prima su una guancia, poi sulle labbra, lasciando l'androide un po' confuso. Seconda parte Data si rivolge immediatamente ai suoi colleghi per avere consigli sull'amore romantico in generale e su cosa sarebbe meglio fare nel suo caso, poiché Jenna sembra mostrare serio interesse nei suoi confronti. Guinan gli dice che questa sarà un'esperienza assolutamente nuova per lui. Geordi lo mette in guardia sullo stare con una donna che è appena uscita da una delusione amorosa, ma poi si corregge, ipotizzando che la ragazza si trovi oltre questa fase, ed - alla fine - ammette di non aver consigli da offrire. Deanna Troi si preoccupa del fatto che Jenna possa trovarsi in un momento vulnerabile ma evita di scoraggiare Data dal farle la corte. Will Riker lo incoraggia ad andare avanti. Worf lo informa che i Klingon non si perdono in romanticismi; conquistano quello che desiderano. Aggiunge, in un sussurro minaccioso, che sarebbe molto contrariato se il tenente D'Sora dovesse soffrire. Il capitano Picard evita di commentare. :"Diario personale del secondo ufficiale, data astrale 44935.6. Dopo essermi consigliato con i miei colleghi sulla natura dell'amore in romantico in generale, e sulla mia situazione in particolare, ho preso una decisione." Data si reca nell'alloggio di Jenna, portando un bouquet di fiori che Jenna trova deliziosi. I fiori sono una varietà di crystilia che si trova su Telemarus IV. Data informa Jenna di aver creato un programma speciale per le relazioni romantiche. Quand'egli le dice anche di aver "impiegato una parte considerevole" delle sue risorse interne allo sviluppo di una subroutine per questo programma, soprattutto per lei, la ragazza replica che questa è la cosa più carina che qualcuno le abbia mai detto. Terza parte Sul ponte, l'Enterprise si sta avvicinando ad un pianeta di classe M all'interno della nebulosa. Il capitano si reca nella sala del consiglio, e lì scopre che gli oggetti solitamente appoggiati sul suo tavolo ora giacciono sul pavimento. Picard convoca Worf, dicendogli di portare un tricorder. Scoprono che non v'è traccia che qualcuno al di fuori del capitano abbia avuto a che fare con gli oggetti spostati, ma non c'è nemmeno alcuna spiegazione logica per gli spostamenti. Worf è sospettoso, ma Picard sente che la situazione, per quanto strana, non è seria. Data è perplesso dal concetto strano dell'amore e dal fatto di come debba continuamente manifestarlo a Jenna D'Sora. Ad esempio, Jenna si reca senza preavviso nel suo alloggio con un dono mentre lui sta dipingendo, e gli dice di tornare pure a dedicarsi alla pittura. Lui la prende alla lettera, e rimane stupito quando Jenna gli dice che in realtà lei voleva che lui smettesse di dipingere e dedicasse la sua attenzione al dono. Mentr'ella esce dalla stanza, sembra che una sezione della parete nel corridoio svanisca per un breve attimo. Le anomalie si sono spinte oltre il punto che Picard inizialmente chiamava ridendo fenomeni "Poltergeist", e quando la nave giunge alle coordinate del pianeta, esso è svanito. Quarta parte Dopo aver scoperto un disfunzionamento dei sensori, il pianeta riappare improvvisamente. Il computer informa il personale sul ponte che v'è stata una decompressione in sala osservazione. Quando il supporto vitale torna disponibile, l'equipaggio inizia a fare delle ricerche che lo portano a scoprire che tutto il mobilio della stanza è stato accatastato vicino alle finestre. Data esamina la finestra e nota un'anomalia inspiegabile. Picard ordina che si continui a fare ricerche. Quando il suo turno termina, Data si reca nell'alloggio di Jenna. All'inizio, Jenna è felice della loro relazione. Ironicamente, però, è proprio l'atteggiamento da fidanzato perfetto di Data ad allontanarla. Lui l'accoglie offrendole un cocktail e qualche lusinga, in stile Barry White, ma la ragazza non si sente a suo agio; lui inizia allora a mettere un po' d'ordine nell'alloggio, ma Jenna non vuole che lui se ne occupi. Confuso, si alza di scatto ed inizia ad urlarle contro. Jenna ne rimane scioccata e gli dice di andarsene. Lui le domanda, "Non vuoi continuare la nostra lite 'da innamorati?', rivelando quindi che non è ancora sicuro di come comportarsi con lei e con le sue reazioni. Jenna è sia toccata che addolorata da questo. incastrata nel pavimento]] {C Risulta ora chiaro che l'Enterprise deve allontanarsi dalla nebulosa Mar Oscura. Picard ordina all'equipaggio di portare la nave fuori dalla nebulosa a velocità di curvatura, il che provoca una serie di deformazioni strutturali, arrivando quasi ad uccidere uno dei ingegneri di La Forge. Picard ordina al timoniere di fermare la nave, e La Forge, insieme a due suoi colleghi, si reca a controllare la situazione. Durante quest'operazione, il tenente Van Mayter viene uccisa dall'anomalia spazio/materia che la fonde nel ponte della nave. Quinta parte :"Diario del capitano, supplemento. Questa serie di eventi inspiegati ha portato al decesso di un membro dell'equipaggio, ma sembra che il signor Data abbia una spiegazione." Data informa lo staff riunito che la materia oscura in questa regione sta causando alcuni salti nello spazio. La Forge spiega che le regioni di materia oscura stanno distruggendo la nave, affermando che "... quando ne colpiamo una, la parte relativa della nave esce dallo spazio normale.". Data rivela che i sensori della nave potrebbero rilevare le deformazioni temporali per evitarle; tuttavia, ciò a possibile a solo a distanza ravvicinata, perciò Worf propone che uno shuttle, molto più manovrabile, venga posto davanti all' Enterprise in modo da guidare con sicurezza la nave al di fuori del pericolo in cui si trovano. Picard acconsente, ed insiste per pilotare lo shuttle. Usando il piccolo schermo del computer dello shuttle, Picard sterza attraverso una sorta di denso campo minato di deformazioni, perdendo - ad un certo punto - il controllo del veicolo. O'Brien riesce a teletrasportare il capitano fuori dallo shuttle appena in tempo, e l'Enterprise esce dalla nebulosa, verso la salvezza. Jenna si rende conto che l'androide non prova alcuna emozione per lei, né gli importa. Ciò che è più doloroso è la consapevolezza che qualunque cosa lei dica o faccia non produce alcun effetto su Data, e che si era lasciata con un uomo che non manifestava emozioni solo per innamorarsi di uno completamente incapace di provare emozioni. Ne parla con Data prima di cena nei suoi alloggi. Data capisce che sta venendo scaricato, ma non mostra emozione alcuna, e nota semplicemente che cancellerà il programma afferente (quello che aveva creato per la loro relazione), così come la D'Sora s'aspetta egli faccia. Da solo nel suo alloggio, Data saluta il suo gatto Spot con allegria; lo accarezza e poi spegne con un soffio le candele. Citazioni memorabili "Bene, e lei che ne pensa di Jenna?" "È un ufficiale estremamente competente e piuttosto motivato. L'unica pecca è che non ha ancora capito bene la teoria dell'applicazione della matrice di dilitio." "Intendevo personalmente!" "Non vedo l'ora di passare un po' di tempo insieme!" : - Guinan e Data "Ho bisogno di un consiglio." (ride) "Non lo chieda a me." (Data si volta dall'altra parte) : - Data e Guinan "Il popolo Klingon non intreccia relazioni amorose. Conquista semplicemente quello che desidera." : - Worf "Capitano. Avrei bisogno di un suo consiglio su come ..." "Sì, ho già capito, Data. E sarò molto felice di darle tutti i consigli possibili su come capire le donne. Quando ne avrò uno, glielo farò sapere." : - Data e il Capitano Picard "Spero che tu non abbia parlato di noi a tutto l'equipaggio..." "No, soltanto l'1 % dell'equipaggio dell'Enterprise è stato coinvolto." :- Data e Jenna "Tu sei molto più di questo, Jenna. Ho scritto delle subroutine esclusivamente per te. Un programma nel programma. Ho dedicato una grande parte delle mie risorse interne per il suo sviluppo." "Data, questa è la cosa più bella che qualcuno mi abbia mai detto." (si baciano...) :- Data e Jenna "The cat's out of the bag." "Spot?" :- Jenna e Data, con un intraducibile gioco di parole diventato: "Accidenti, hai mangiato la foglia." (si guarda intorno) "Quale foglia?" : - Jenna e Data "Tesoro, sono tornato a casa." :- Data, a Jenna "Tesoro, volevo dirti che sei sempre di una bellezza sconvolgente, come il primo giorno che ti ho incontrata. Credo proprio di essere la persona più fortunata di questo settore della galassia!" : - Data a Jenna "Non siamo più... una coppia?" "No, non la siamo più." "Allora cancellerò il programma relativo." : - Data e Jenna "Ciao, Spot!" : - Data Retroscena *Questo è il primo episodio diretto da Patrick Stewart. Lo ha persino nominato suo episodio preferito della serie. (vedi Star Trek: Fan Collective - Captain's Log) *Mentre sta facendo una "lite tra innamorati", Data dice astiosamente "You're not my mother" (non sei mia madre), usando una contrazione. Quando Jenna glielo chiede, lui spiega con calma "You are not my mother." Questo potrebbe indicare che la frase iniziale fosse programmata specificamente per contenere una contrazione, ma la ripetizione senza la contrazione è una forma unica di contraddizione da "nessuna contrazione". Data dice anche "Honey, I'm home!" (tesoro, sono a casa) quando entra nell'alloggio di Jenna, e "I'll join you" (quello che prendi tu), quando chiede a Jenna quale drink preferirebbe bere. Anche queste potrebbero essere frasi programmate. *Questo è l'ultimo episodio in cui si vede Spot, il gatto di Data, interpretato da un gatto d'Angora. Dopo questo episodio, viene rimpiazzato da un gatto col pelo corto arancione. *Dopo che la stanza per le osservazioni è stata brevemente esposta allo spazio, Data nota che vi sono stati dei cambiamenti nella lega d'alluminio trasparente (le finestre), riferendosi alla stessa lega che Montgomery Scott usa come materiale di scambio in . *La nebulosa sarebbe una versione ri-colorata della nebulosa Mutara. Uscite su nastro e su DVD *Uscita su VHS nel Regno Unito (nastro con due episodi, CIC Video): Volume 50, . *Ri-uscita nel Regno Unito (nastro con tre episodi, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 4.8, . *Facente parte del cofanetto TNG stagione 4 DVD. *Facente parte del cofanetto Star Trek: Fan Collective - Diario del capitano - scelto da Patrick Stewart come episodio preferito della serie. Link e riferimenti Attori ospiti *Michele Scarabelli nel ruolo di Jenna D'Sora *Rosalind Chao nel ruolo di Keiko O'Brien *Colm Meaney nel ruolo di Miles O'Brien *Pamela Winslow nel ruolo di McKnight Con la partecipazione straordinaria di *Whoopi Goldberg nel ruolo di Guinan Altri interpreti * Majel Barrett nel ruolo della voce del computer Attori non accreditati * J. Bauman nel ruolo di Garvey * Gary Baxley nel ruolo di Thorne * Ritt Henn nel ruolo del bassista alieno * Phil Mallory nel ruolo del suonatore di corno francese * Lorine Mendell nel ruolo di Diana Giddings * Georgina Shore nel ruolo di Van Mayter * Guy Vardaman nel ruolo di Darien Wallace * Attore sconosciuto nel ruolo del guardiamarina della divisione operazioni Riferimenti Arton, Jeff; Bolena, Anna; libro dell'amore; sherry Calamano; Che Gelida Manina; processore di pulitura; condotto di controllo criogenico; crystilia; materia oscura; nebulosa di materia oscura; prato Deneviano; deuterio; Dickens, Charles; matrice di dilitio; scanner EM; fuochi d'artificio; fruttosio; glucosio; Enrico VIII; smorzatura inerziale; dinamica interpersonale; intimità; bacio; Klingon; ora luce; amore; litigio d'amore; classe M; nebulosa Mar Oscura; capsula di contenimento materia/antimateria; propulsione di microfusione; monosaccaride; dipinto; siluro fotonico; poltergeist; Prakal II; drink Prakal II; sarium krellide; brandy Sauriano; calzini; zuppa; Spot; base stellare 260; campo subspaziale; sonda di rilevamento; Targ latte (latte di Targ); Telemarius IV; stiva siluri; alluminio trasparente; Tyrineano; lama da taglio Tyrineana; Voltaire; campo di curvatura |next= }} Categoria:Episodi TNG de:Datas erste Liebe en:In Theory (episode) es:In Theory fr:In Theory (épisode) ja:恋のセオリー（エピソード） nl:In Theory pl:In Theory